Behind the door
by Endless World
Summary: Yuka was hanging out in the academy's hallway. When she reached Mikan's room, she hear some noise about things and clothes rustling. She thought they were doing some 'adults' actions'. But what actually happens? R&R! NxM


**Shi-chan:** Hello minna!!!! Yes, I know, I know, I haven't update my story for awhile, so I made this funny and hillarious story, hope you enjoy it!!!

**Summary:** Mikan's mother, Yuka, was hanging out in the academy's hallway. When she reached Mikan's room, she heard some talking and rustling of clothes. She thought they were doing some 'adults' action'. But what actually happens?

**0ooooooo0**

**Behind the door**

"Rock-a-baby, sleep on the tree top, hmm…..hmm….hm?" A gentle female voice was humming a song.

"_Hey! Don't touch there!_" A male voice said, he was annoyed. It was the voice of Natsume.

"_What? You asks me to do this and now you said no? What's gone into you pervert?_" A female voice said, sounding very upset. And this voice belongs to Mikan.

'What is going on in there?' Yuka thought, her face reddened a bit.

She thought for awhile, then put her ear on the door, then she heard some rustling noise of something

"_Wow! It's huge and so hard!_" Mikan said with an amazed voice. Her mother blush more.

"_Of course it is, now hurry up with it. Or I'll force you to do it._"

"_You already do bastard! Fine, hmmm……It's tasty, how can you keep it so good?_" Mikan said, tasting something.

'What? Are they doing 'it'? I mean, they're already 16.' Yuka thought and her face was hot and red like a appmato. (Apple and tomato, equal, appmato xD)

"_Wanna try mine? It's also tasty!_" Mikan asked her boyfriend with a cheerful voice.

"_Whatever._" He said, then another rustling of something. "_Pretty tasty for you, I guess…_" Said Natsume, as a compliment.

**The room next to them:**

"Wow…., that Natsume is a bold guy." A goofy voice said. (Guess who? It's for you cous!)

BONK!

"Shut it Koko! You're too loud! I can't hear anything!!!" A squeaky voice said, hitting Koko's head.

"Ow….."

"Urusai both of you. Let me record the rest." A cold voice said, her hand holding a recorder.

"_Ngh! It's all out! And yours is wetty too._"

"_Hey! You spilled it all over me!!! It's your fault! Wahh!!!! What if I…No! I don't want to!!!_" Mikan yelled in a small way.

"_It's your fault too, baka! Your clumsiness cause all of this!!!_"

"_No! You! Ah! Don't!!! I've already had enough!!! Natsume!!!!_" She screamed again.

Now, Yuu was nose bleeding a little, Ruka almost passed out and Kitsu and Koko having a pool of nose bleed in a bucket. Namiki was getting an ice pack for his head. In a very surprise, Hotaru also blushed, kinda red, Sumire and the rest was as red as a tomato, no, we have to said, the reddest of red. And outside the door, Yuka almost fainted, at some minutes ago, Narumi joined in and he has a perverted face. The group in the room brusting out, and the teacher outside brusting inside the room. And guess what they're seeing?

The view in front of them is the shirt-less Natsume, with a chocolate slice of cake on his hand with chocolate syrup. And on Mikan, it was a messy-shirted Mikan, with a cup of milk tea in her left hand and a hard candy cone, shape like an ice-cream candy, strawberry flavoured.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked them with a confused voice.

"I thought you guys was xxxx and xxxx and xxxx and all that!!!!" Everybody answered at once, except for Hotaru, though.

Mikan and Natsume's face reddened, looking at them.

"Nani??? You guys thought we was doing that? What are you guys? Green-minded?" The couple answered with a very angry voice.

"Gomenasai…." Everybody answered again, no Hotaru.

"Then…..What're are you guys doing?" Sumire asked them.

"We were tasting each others' pastry, Natsume's is de-li-ci-ous! Although it's a little huge and hard!"

"And Polka's is kinda sweet and wetty."

"Because Natsume's is kinda hard so I drank some milk tea, unfortunately Natsume spilled it all over me."

"It's your fault!"

"No! Yours!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!!!!"

"Stop! Now can we going on with the story?" Yuka said, asking the couple.

Mikan and Natsume explained all the things about the whole things happens. Then the group of friend enjoying Mikan's dinner together. They play a little then left the room. When everybody's gone, they were alone.

"Ne, I don't understand what are they thinking!"

"Neither do I little girl. Hey."

"Nani?"

"Wanna do what they said?" Natsume asked her seductively, then pinned her on the bed. Striping her clothes.

"Kyaaaaa!!!!! Hentai!!!!!"

Then he kissed her passionally and continuing their love making.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Whoo! Looks like we finished this one-shot, ne? So……I was kinda bored and I wondering if my boyfriend agree to me if dyeing his hair navy blue and wear contact lense dark navy blue too…..And practicing a deep, low, husky voice with a pervert, caring and strong personality. Guess who is it!!! Read and review minna!!!!! Jah!


End file.
